Say my name
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Leurs journées avaient été horribles, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Alors, quand Allen et Kanda se prirent la tête au retour, à l'appartement, les mots dépassèrent la pensée et beaucoup de non-dits remontèrent à la surface. Mais... c'était habituel chez eux de se disputer, non?


**Bonjour les asticots!**

**Je reviens vous voir avec une petit Os alors que je tiens même pas à jour mes fics... désolé, mais j'avoue qu'en ce moment je jongle un peu avec tout mes projets, qui sont super nombreux. Puis je veux pas bâcler ou vous faire une histoire bancale... **

**J'espère que vous apprécierait lire cet Os, Il n'y a pas eut de bêta lecture donc si vous repérer des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le dire car j'ai beaucoup de mal à les voir quand ce sont mes écrits.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

* * *

**Say my name**

Allen venait de rentrer de son travail d'étudiant. Il était fatigué. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était prendre une douche, manger et se coucher. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire comme repas ce soir. Il grimaça, il se souvenait que les placards étaient quasiment vide hier. Normalement Kanda devait avoir fait les courses, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait sûrement acheté que des nouilles... Tant pis il s'en contenterait ce soir.

Quand il rentra, son petit ami était assit sur le canapé, les jambes croisés. Celui ci avait eut une journée des plus merdiques. Il s'était fait renvoyer, encore une fois. Son patron avait dragué lourdement une employée, et quand elle l'avait renvoyé chier, il l'avait insulté. Yu qui n'aimait pas ce genre d'abruti lui avait fait rencontrer le mur. Il tentait donc de se reposer en méditant. Rien qu'aux sons des pas d'Allen il savait que ce dernier ne viendrait pas l'emmerder, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il l'entendit ouvrir les portes de placards et les refermer violemment. Kanda tenta d'inspirer lentement pour garder son calme. Il sentait déjà la tension de son amant. Il avait dû passer une aussi bonne journée que lui.

« Kanda. L'interpella sèchement Allen. »

Yu ne répondit pas. Le plus jeune allait sûrement faire comme d'habitude dans ces moments là: lui faire la morale pendant cinq bonne minutes, puis il irait prendre une douche. Il en sortirait dévêtue à moitié sec pour le provoquer, et ils feraient sûrement l'amour avant d'aller se coucher. Où Allen partirait directement se coucher. Peu importe le finale, il allait devoir passer d'abord par la case reproche.

« C'était à ton tour de faire les courses, je te rappelle que je travail jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, j'ai pas le temps de les faire. On fait comment ce soir ? On mange de la pâté pour chien ?

….

Répond quand je te parle ! »

Kanda grogna mais inspira une grande bouffé d'air, il devait rester zen. Qu'est ce qu'Allen pensait qu'il avait fait de sa journée ? Il avait dû rechercher un nouvel emploi. Il s'était aussi coltiné son père adoptif au téléphone qui lui demandait s'il avait besoin d'aide financièrement. Yu s'était toujours senti étouffé par Tiedoll, il l'avait donc renvoyé chier et avait dû se taper ses jérémiades pendant une bonne heure.

De son côté Allen aussi avait eut une journée chaotique. Comme tous les jours il avait croisé Chaoji et sa petite bande d'abrutis. Il l'avait insulté à cause de son orientation sexuel, puis il lui avait affirmé qu'il était cocu, que Kanda avait juste du le prendre en pitié. Et puis ils n'étaient pas les seuls, beaucoup sur le campus pensaient pareil et même certain de ses collègues. Il avait même retrouver un mot qui lui disait d'aller mourir car il ne servait à rien.

« Putain t'es incapable de faire ce qu'on te demande ! Monsieur pense que la bouffe va apparaître par magie, pendant ce temps il se relaxe, parce qu'il faudrait pas qu'il se fatigue à rien foutre ! »

le sermon habituel se transformait en liste de reproche. Yu en avait bien assez eu dans la journée. Son employeur lui avait reproché son comportement. Froi lui avait fait la morale, Mari lui avait demander d'être plus calme avec leur père. Il avait déjà assez eu de plainte pour toute une vie. Il s'était enfermé chez lui en espérant avoir un peu de silence. Il pensait qu'Allen ne viendrait pas l'emmerder, et qu'ils pourraient même passer une soirée tranquille tous les deux. C'était sans compter sur la mauvaise humeur de cet abruti...

« Si tu bouffais pas comme quatre ce qu'on à dans les placards te suffirait. Lâcha t-il.

Non mais je rêve ? Tu n'a pas fait les courses mais ça va être de ma faute ? Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ?

Ce n'était pas inhabituelle pour les personnes qui les connaissaient de les entendre se disputer. Bien sur c'était souvent pour des raisons stupides qui ne menaient pas très loin et les deux garçons avaient tendance à se réconcilier assez rapidement. Parfois c'était un peu plus violent et vue le taux d'énervement des deux protagonistes, cette fois-ci, ça n'allait pas rester à un petit haussement de ton.

« Fait pas chier Moyashi ! S'exaspéra Kanda

C'est Allen putain ! T'es même pas foutue de dire mon prénom ! »

Il le pointait du doigt en répétant son prénom. Kanda fronçait les sourcils et avait les bras croisé, ses mains crispés. On voyait bien qu'il se retenait pour ne pas avoir un geste ou un mot maladroit qu'il regrettait plus tard. Allen était furieux. Le fait que son petit ami l'appelle par ce surnom qu'il jugeait stupide ça l'avait achevé. Tout le monde lui faisait la réflexion, d'après eux ce serait une preuve que Kanda ne l'aimait pas, qu'il mettait une distance entre eux et qu'il le quitterait bientôt.

« Ferme Ta Gueule Moyashi !

Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

J'en ai pas c'est toi qui en à un et qui arrête pas de gueuler !

Six mois qu'on est ensemble et t'es pas foutue de dire une seule fois mon prénom !

Tu vas pas encore chialer la dessus ?! »

Allen répéta sa phrase avec véhémence. Ses poings serrer, les bras le long du corps. Des yeux qui auraient effrayer le plus grand criminel mais pas Kanda. Ce dernier avait relevé le menton, un regard froid. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le plus jeune parlait de ça, mais Yu n'avait jamais cédé et Walker finissait par passer à autre chose. Le brun était persuadé que ça serait encore le cas. Il n'autorisait personne à l'appeler par son prénom, et il ne le faisait avec personne, pourquoi ça devrait changer?

« Oh bien sur le grand Kanda, ne semble pas s'embêter à retenir le prénom des gens ! Il préfère leur donner un surnom ridicule !

Et quoi tu veux que je t'appelle Walker peut-être ?

Ah bien sur, on est un couple du coup c'est super romantique de s'appeler pas nos noms de familles !

Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?

Que tu m'appelle Allen ! ! C'est pas compliqué, tu y arrive bien avec Alma !

Yu se recula en sentant le sujet houleux qui allait venir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le plus jeune mettait Karma sur le tapis. Quand c'était le cas, le japonais savait que ça allait partir en crise de jalousie. En plus il avait horreur quand son petit ami le mentionnait dans leur dispute. Alma était un cas à part, mais Allen ne semblait pas s'en soucier ce soir.

« Ça suffit Moyashi. Gronda t-il. N'implique pas Alma la dedans, ça n'a rien à voir. »

Le plus petit se mordit l'intérieure de la joue. Voir son petit ami défendre corps et âmes son ami d'enfance lui hérissait le poil. Il n'avait rien contre Alma en vrai, il détestait juste le fait que Kanda semblait lui accorder bien plus d'importance, et surtout qu'il le laisse l'appeler « Yu ». Le peu de fois ou Allen avait tenté il s'était pris un retour. Il les savait très proche de par leur passé commun, mais ils l'étaient tellement qu'au départ Walker les avait pensé en couple. Il avait encore l'impression que quelque chose les liait et qui était bien plus qu'amicale.

A cause de ça, Il avait alors longuement hésité à lui faire part de ses sentiments. C'était Lavi qui l'avait convaincu en lui jurant que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Une fois qu'il l'avait fait Kanda avait accepté. Il lui avait avouer avoir été aussi attirer par lui. Malheureusement il y avait toujours cette distance entre eux qui commençait peu à peu à étouffer Allen. Il avait l'impression d'être en trop entre l'amitié de longue date d'Alma et Yu. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, Walker avait l'impression d'être transparent.

"Alors est ce que je peux t'appeler Yu?

Sûrement pas! S'agace Kanda.

Évidemment… Moi je suis que ton petit ami. Fit froidement Allen. Pas étonnant que tout le monde pense que c'est Alma que tu te tape.

Ou est ce que tu as entendu ça? Gronda t-il.

Partout Kanda! Hurla t-il. Tout le monde le dit! Ils sont tous surpris quand je dis que c'est avec moi que tu sors!

N'importe quoi… souffla le japonais. Et comme un idiot tu te monte la tête à cause d'abrutis qui ne savent rien."

Le kendoka avait jeter un regard froid à Allen. Que ce dernier puisse mettre en doute leur relation à cause de crétins qui répandaient des rumeurs ça le rendait fou. Ils étaient ensemble depuis six mois et Allen n'avait pas l'air de croire en leur relation. Pourquoi il devait toujours écouter l'avis des autres?

Le plus jeune baissa la tête, blessé par la remarque. Kanda ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir quand les personnes lui riaient au nez en affirmait qu'il était cocu. Voir Alma le prendre dans ses bras, ou le kendoka avoir un doux sourire pour son ami. Toutes ses petites choses le rendaient de plus en plus méfiant.

Des gens se foutaient de lui dans son dos, et même s'il n'y avait pas prêté attention au départ ça devenait juste trop à supporter. Chaoji en avait fait une rengaine récurrente. Allen qui au départ n'avait pas totalement confiance en lui, qui se sentait pas du tout désirable, se retrouvait à douter complètement. Il se regardait dans une glace et se trouvait trop maigre, difforme. Kanda était tout le contraire… Pas étonnant que certain pensent qu'il irait mieux avec Alma.

"Oui comme un idiot… Murmura t-il. Tu comprend rien, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dure d'entendre ça à longueur de journée.

C'est pas de ma faute si t'es assez con pour les croire!"

Allen recula. Décidément le japonais ne comprenait rien à rien. Il fit demi tour vers la cuisine. Kanda soupira, soulager que le Moyashi abandonne cette dispute. Il avait mal à la tête et voulait juste se reposer. Il s'affala alors sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Sa journée avait vraiment été merdique. Il entendit le plus petit récupérer ses affaires. Il connaissait sur le bout de doigts, il n'allait pas lui parler de la soirée, mais tout d'abord il se dirigerait vers la salle de bain.

Quand la porte d'entrée claqua il se redressa pour la fixer. Est ce que Walker venait de faire une entorse à ses habitudes? Il souffla, au moins il sera tranquille pour la soirée. Il est vrai que la dispute lui avait semblé plus violente, mais il savait aussi qu'Allen reviendrait la queue entre les jambes. Il décida alors de prendre sa douche et d'aller se coucher. Demain il découvrirait son petit ami dans leurs lits ou sur le canapé.

L'étudiant ne savait pas vraiment où aller. S'il allait chez Lavi il allait sûrement lui dire que c'était Yu et qu'il était toujours comme ça, qu'il fallait pas qu'il prenne ça trop à coeur. Lenalee était la meilleure amie de Kanda mais elle allait lui rabâcher que la relation entre Alma et le japonais était spéciale et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il l'a compare avec la leur.

Il regarda alors son répertoire, il tomba sur Howard Link. Il hésitait, il s'agissait de son ex petit ami avec qui il n'avait plus vraiment de contacte. Il passa son pouce plusieurs fois au dessus de l'écran, puis au bout d'une longue minute posa son doigt pour l'appeler. Il attendit cinq sonnerie avant que l'homme ne décroche assez surpris. Allen ne répondit pas tout de suite, la gorge noué.

"Tout vas bien? Demanda Link.

Howard. Dit il la voix tremblante.

Allen est ce que tout vas bien? dit moi ou tu es?"

Le blond avait toujours eut cette faculté à le comprendre sans le moindre problème. Il lui donna alors l'adresse et le remercia, laissant échapper quelques larmes. Il s'assit contre un mur et attendit. Il espérait tout de même avoir un message de la part de son petit ami, mais rien. Cette fois si il n'irait pas s'excuser, il n'était pas en tord, Kanda ne faisait aucun effort.

Normalement il s'excusait lui même le lendemain et le japonais haussait juste les épaules comme si ça ne le touchait pas. Allen savait qu'il n'était pas bavard ni très démonstratif, mais avec le temps il avait espéré une petite évolution, surtout dans l'intimité. Leurs relations étaient ponctué de dispute, et même si certaine étaient juste pour se taquiner d'autre le touchaient vraiment. Aujourd'hui elle faisait partit des disputes qui lui faisaient mal.

Il repéra la voiture de Link et tenta d'effacer ses traces de larmes de ses joues. Il s'engouffra rapidement sur le siège passager. Howard ne dit absolument rien, il démarra simplement pour repartir vers son appartement. Il regardait tout de même du coin de l'oeil le plus petit. Il ne s'était pas quittés en mauvais terme, juste leurs points de vue sur leurs avenirs avaient divergé. Le blond avait eu des problèmes avec son père qui n'acceptait pas leur relation, et à l'époque, au lieu de le contredire il avait marché dans son sens. Allen lui en avait terriblement voulu, puis quand il avait fini le lycée il avait finalement compris que leur relation aurait pu compromettre l'avenir de Link.

Il s'était mis en couple avec Howard alors qu'il n'avait que 15 ans, le blond en avait 19. Ce dernier faisait des études pour devenir professeur, sortir avec un mineur aurait entaché son dossier. Il l'avait alors quitter après ses 16 ans, le temps qu'il soit majeur à son tour, mais deux ans plus tard Allen s'était entiché de Kanda Yu, un étudiant en art. Link était toujours amoureux du plus jeune mais il avait préféré ne pas se manifester.

Pour l'instant le silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait entamer la conversation. Allen regardait par la fenêtre, il était fatiguée. Il fut bercé par le sons du moteur et ferma les yeux. Il sortit de son léger sommeil quand la voiture s'arrêta devant un vieille immeuble. Il suivit alors Link à l'intérieure. Ce n'était pas très grand mais c'était chaleureux et bien ranger.

Howard invita le plus jeune à s'installer sur le canapé. Allen regarda un peu partout, essayant de capter chaque détail. Il repéra alors une photo de lui et le blond. C'était la seul qu'ils avaient pris ensemble. Walker fut un peu gêné de la voir en vue, juste à côté de la télé. Ça lui rappela que sa relation avec le blond s'était faite sans gros conflit, que ce dernier avait toujours été attentif à la moindre de ses demandes…

Il tourna son regard vers Link quand celui ci réapparu avec deux tasses fumantes de thé. Il le remercia avant de prendre celle qui lui tendait entre ses mains.

"Tu compte me dire pourquoi j'ai du venir te chercher à l'autre bout de la ville si tard?

Je…. je me suis disputé avec Kanda. Souffla le plus jeune."

Howard s'assit à côté de lui, attendant patiemment les explications. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Le plus jeune lui raconta tout et surtout tous ses états d'âmes. Il lui parla du harcèlement qu'il subissait, de sa jalousie, de l'indifférence de Kanda. De tout ce qui pouvait aller mal dans sa vie et dans sa relation.

"Et tu lui en as parlé de ce que tu ressentait?

… Oui.

Allen. Dit moi la vérité. Souffla Link.

Non, enfin pas comme ça… Je lui ai juste dit que ça m'énerve de ne pas avoir le même traitement qu'Alma. Je suis son petit ami, bon sang! Toi et moi on avait tout de suite eut une relation équitable!"

Le plus agée soupira, il lui fit remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas comparer leur deux relations. Kanda et lui n'était pas du tout les mêmes. Et puis les âges auxquels ils s'étaient fréquenté n'était pas identiques non plus. Il y avait pleins de facteurs qui rentraient en compte. Allen se sentit alors un peu stupide pour le coup. Howard lui affirma alors qu'il devait en parler à tête reposée avec le brun, pour voir si celui ci tenterait peut être une approche différente sur leur relation.

"Est ce que tu sais pourquoi il ne veux pas que tu l'appelle par son prénom?"

Pour être honnête le jeune Walker n'en était pas toute à fait sur. Il avait cru comprendre que c'était à cause de son passé… C'était à l'orphelinat qu'il avait eu son prénom, et sa vie là bas avait été un enfer, mais est ce que c'était vraiment pour ça? Il faut dire que Kanda n'était pas du genre à se confier… Sauf à son ami d'enfance. Encore un point sur lequel Alma gagnait. Est ce que finalement Yu ne serait pas mieux avec le brun plutôt qu'avec Allen?

Le plus jeune détestait penser ainsi mais au finale, il devait reconnaître que les deux amis semblaient aussi proche qu'un couple pourrait l'être et ça le bouffait. Il s'affala contre le dossier du canapé et regarda ses pieds. Il en avait marre de se prendre la tête ainsi. Plus le temps passait plus il doutait et ça l'énervait.

"Est ce que tu crois à tout ce que raconte ces personnes qui ne vous connaisse même pas?

Je… je ne sais pas... Kanda peut paraître si froid et distant. Il traite Alma avec tellement plus de douceur qu'il ne le fait avec moi...

Est ce que tu l'aime toujours?

Oui. Répondit il du tac au tac.

Au moins tu es sur de ça."

Howard eut un petit sourire triste qu'Allen ne vit pas. Oui il aimait toujours Kanda, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à supporter ça. Et si Yu se rendait compte qu'Alma était mieux pour lui, pire et s'il s'en était déjà rendu compte mais qu'il n'osait pas le dire ? Link lui proposa de rester la nuit ici, et de réfléchir à tout ça demain à tête reposée.

oOoOo

Kanda de son côté était partit se coucher. Il était dans son lit et reposait de son côté. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il n'était pas inquiet! Le Moyashi était un grand garçon, il allait rentrer après avoir fait un tour pour se calmer. Il tenta de respirer calmement pour pouvoir se détendre, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait rien à se reprocher, c'était Allen qui se montait la tête pour rien. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et passa ses mains sur son visage, il fallait qu'il se défoule.

Il attrapa Mugen et commença à s'entraîner. Malheureusement sa concentration disparut rapidement. Il regarda l'heure: Minuit passé, presque une heure du matin. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Les rues étaient éclairé par la vieille couleur orange des lampadaires. Il remarqua alors les gouttes de pluie s'écraser contre le trottoirs. Il se saisit de son téléphone avec rage et composa le numéro de son petit ami sans réfléchir.

"Le numéros que vous avez demandé n'est pas joignable actuellement, veuillez rappeler ultérieurement ou laissez un message après le bip sonore."

Il raccrocha avec colère et retenta une nouvelle fois, mais ce fut le même échec. Il lui envoya alors un message lui demandant où il se trouvait. Il n'eut aucun accusé de réception, ça ne voulait dire que trois choses: soit il n'avait plus de batterie, soit il avait éteint son portable, soit il avait bloqué Kanda.

Le brun sentait l'agacement monté en lui. Non il n'était pas angoissé, Allen avait sûrement trouvé refuge quelques part et n'était pas tout seul dehors. Il regarda son téléphone pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de taper sur le contacte "Baka Usagi". Il entendit la sonnerie et attendit donc que le crétin décroche. Il s'en fichait s'il le réveillait, et puis si Walker était avec lui ça ne devait pas être le cas.

"Allô? Fit une voix pâteuse et endormit.

Est ce que le Moyashi est chez toi? Dit il abruptement.

De quoi?

Est ce que le Moyashi est chez toi Usagi?

Bah non pourquoi il serait là? Tiky, Allen est chez nous?"

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel, est ce qu'on pouvait être à ce point débile? Il ne raccrocha pas pour autant. La présence du cousin de son petit ami pourrait servir. Il attendit alors que Lavi réveille le Campbell et que ce dernier réponde enfin. Le roux lui demanda alors pourquoi il demandait ça, et s'ils s'étaient disputé.

"Ça te regarde pas abruti!

Tu es méchant Yu! Mais je prend ça pour un oui!

M'appelle pas comme ça!"

Kanda serra les dents, ça lui rappelait les dernière brides de leur dispute. Allen s'était toujours contenté de l'appeler par son nom de famille, pourquoi aujourd'hui ça l'emmerdait autant? C'était ridicule!

"Et l'autre à côté de toi il saurait pas où il est?

Il est peut être chez Neah. Fit Tiky. Quoi que, si c'était le cas il aurait sûrement déjà débarqué chez toi pour te tuer… Personne ne fait pleurer Allen."

Il est vrai que l'oncle psychopathe aurait déjà défoncé la porte de l'appartement pour lui faire la peau. Neah ne l'aimait pas et il n'aimait pas Neah. Le plus jeune leurs avait demander de s'expliquer mais ça avait failli en venir aux mains après que la question de la virginité d'Allen fut évoqué. Kanda raccrocha, il appela alors Lenalee. Cette dernière décrocha mais lui donna le même réponse, il raccrocha avant qu'elle lui demande de s'expliquer. Il s'assit sur le canapé se demandant où avait bien pu atterrir son petit ami. Il n'aurait sûrement pas pris un hôtel, il était de ceux qui ne voulait pas dépenser pour rien.

A une heure du matin ou pouvait se trouver le Moyashi? Il reçut un message et se précipita pour déverrouiller son écran afin de voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était de Lenalee qui lui disait "Allen ne décroche pas! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Kanda?". Puis il en reçut un autre de la même personne "Il n'est pas chez Johny, ni Krory… Road te dit : "s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Allen, je donnerais un alibi solide à Neah!"".

Yu pesta, il n'avait pas besoin que toute la famille de son petit ami soit au courant. Il posa son téléphone sur la table basse. Il devait se détendre. Walker était un grand un grand garçon, il avait dû trouver refuge dans un bar, rien de plus. Il rentrera dès que la pluie aura cessé… et si cet abruti se perdait? Il faut dire qu'il avait un sens de l'orientation déplorable. Il se leva prêt à aller faire un tour du quartier, juste au cas où.

Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha rapidement. Quel ne fut pas sa déception et son énervement d'entendre la voix de son ami d'enfance.

"Lenalee m'a appelé, qu'est ce qui se passe Yu?

Rien. Grogna t-il.

Yu je te connais, pour que tu soit si alarmé c'est que votre dispute n'a pas dû être habituelle. Est ce que tu veux qu'on en parle?

Je vais faire le tour du quartier. Dit il.

Bien, j'arrive dans pas longtemps."

Il raccrocha et descendit les escaliers. Une fois dans la rue il tourna vers la droite. Allen avait sûrement pris un chemin qu'il connaissait du moins au départ. Il passa devant plusieurs maison et magasin, puis devant certain bar, mais rien. Il fit l'allé jusqu'à la fac, puis le chemin qui menait à un fast food où son compagnon travaillait. Puis il retourna à l'appartement… Mais aucune trace de son petit ami. Devait il aller plus loin, faire un tour plus grand? Kanda était agité, énervé et fatigué. Qu'il fasse la gueule très bien, il n'allait pas tourner toute la nuit en rond pour sa petit personne égoïste.

"Yu. Fit une voix arrivant vers lui en courant. Est ce que tu l'as trouvé?

Non… Cet idiot à du se perdre je sais pas où!

Il ne décroche toujours pas?

J'ai pas réessayé."

Il ne laissait pas le temps à Alma de lui dire qu'il le composa le numéro du plus jeune, mais une nouvelle fois il tomba sur la messagerie. Cette fois il n'hésita pas à laisser un message.

"Tu me saoul grave putain! Toi et tes caprices à deux balles vous m'emmerdez! Tu veux faire ton gamin alors très bien, fait la gueule dans ton coin! Moi j'ai assez donné!

Yu. Le gronda Alma.

C'est la seule manière pour qu'il comprenne. S'invectiva Kanda.

Allez viens on rentre que tu te repose."

Kanda concéda de rentrer, de tout manière la pluie devenait de plus en plus épaisse. Il n'arriverait à rien, autant attendre que le Moyashi se manifeste. Il était sur d'une chose, quand il franchira le seuil de la porte il se prendrait une soufflante. Une fois assit sur son canapé son ami d'enfance le regarda. Alma connaissait son meilleur ami par coeur. S'il paraissait si agressif ce soir c'est qu'il tenait vraiment à Allen, il devait avoir peur quelque part qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

Yu avait du mal à s'attacher mais quand c'était le cas il ne faisait pas semblant. Alma ne connaissait pas beaucoup Walker mais il l'aimait bien. Il avait pu voir le japonais être plus heureux et sûr de lui depuis qu'il fréquentait le plus jeune. Il était devenu un pilier dans la vie du brun et karma pouvait l'affirmer, Kanda serait près à décrocher la lune pour Allen. Malheureusement il savait aussi que son ami avait du mal à s'exprimer, et bien qu'il soit attaché il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche quitte à blesser l'autre sans s'en rendre compte.

"Allez raconte moi ce que tu as fait?

J'ai rien fait. S'outra Yu. Il s'est énervé tout seul!

Et tu n'as rien fait pour arranger tout ça, j'en suis sur. Allez raconte moi que je puisse te faire part de mes conseilles avisé!"

Kanda Grogna, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler avec Alma, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce dernier lui donnerait tout les torts et qu'il n'aurait pas forcément faux. Oui il reconnaissait avoir agit comme un con et en même temps les reproche du Moyashi était infondé. Il voyait bien du coin de l'oeil que Karma n'abandonnerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Il soupira et finit par tout déballer, en insistant bien sur le fait qu'Allen exagérait tout.

"Donc en faite Allen est jaloux de moi?

Ouais, il croit tout ce que lui raconte les autres.

Peut être que tu devrais le laisser t'appeler par ton prénom. Suggéra Alma.

C'est idiot, on a toujours fait comme ça.

Mais ça le rassurait je pense. Tu sais je ne connais pas Allen, mais si je devais subir des railleries à longueur de journée sur le fait que mon couple n'est pas légitime je pense que ça me ferait douter.

Douter? y a rien à douter! c'est avec lui que je suis en couple! S'énerva Kanda.

Yu, imagine tout le monde autour de toi te dit qu'Allen irait mieux en couple avec… je sais pas Lavi.

Je les enverrai se faire foutre, puis Lavi est en couple avec Tiky."

Alma soupira, son ami pouvait être borné parfois. Lui, il comprenait la position de Walker. Ça ne devait pas être facile qu'on mette en doute son couple. Est ce qu'il subissait ça depuis six mois en silence? Franchement il faudrait que Kanda ouvre un peu les yeux et qu'il se mette à la place d'Allen.

"Et si à force d'entendre ça il te quitte… qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

Il ne vas pas me quitter pour un truc aussi con ou alors c'est lui qui l'est.

Yu bon sang! Mets toi à sa place deux minutes! Tout le monde lui répète qu'il n'est qu'un pot de fleur dans votre couple et quand il rentre au lieu d'un réconfort c'est des reproches! Comment pense tu qu'il se sent? A ton avis pourquoi il s'est tiré ce soir?"

Kanda se mordit la joue. Il savait qu'il avait agit comme un gros con mais sa journée avait été compliqué et Allen lui avait sortit sa jalousie en plein visage, jalousie infondé! Il n'aimait pas Alma comme il l'aimait lui. Il voyait son ami comme un frère et rien que d'imaginer plus lui donnait envie de vomir! Pourquoi le Moyashi ne pouvait pas voir ça?

"Parce que t'es un handicapé des relations. Commenta Alma. Tu crois qu'il peut réussir à lire tout ça sur ton visage?

Tu fait chier. gronda Kanda.

Je sais mais tu m'aime comme ça."

Kanda soupira, peut être devrait il présenter ses excuses à Allen. Mais est ce que ce dernier les accepterait au moins? ça c'était moins sur, le plus jeune pouvait être sacrément tête de mule quand il le voulait. Il sentit alors une boule se former au creux de son ventre, et si il le quittait? Son ami sembla comprendre son dilemme.

"Et si tu l'appelait par son prénom?

Tu te fout de moi?

Yu, c'est ce qu'il veut. Et puis franchement qu'est que ça changerait à ta vie? Tu as peur que ça lui prouve que tu t'attache? Qu'il est la personne la plus précieuse à tes yeux?

….

Tu sais Yu, tu devrais le laisser s'approcher un peu plus près et lui ouvrir ton coeur. Il n'attend que ça… Ne t'enferme pas dans le passé."

Kanda avait peur, non il était terrifié à l'idée de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Déjà le fait qu'il tenait autant à Allen était un miracle. Il avait instauré une sorte de barrière dans leur relation, comme si ça allait l'empêcher d'être blesser si les choses tournaient mal. L'orphelinat où il avait grandit, avait été pour lui sa famille. Et un jour tous avait disparu en un claquement de doigt. Puis Tiedoll l'avait adopté, mais il n'avait pas voulu revivre le même cauchemar deux fois. Il avait fait en sorte de construire un mur entre lui et les autres, un mur qui s'effritait au contacte du Moyashi

oOoOo

Allen se réveilla avec un mal de tête. Il remarqua qu'il était allongé sur le canapé, une petite couverture sur ses épaules. Il se frotta les yeux et bailla, il pris son portable posé sur la table basse afin de voir l'heure qu'il était. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait plus de batterie. Il soupira et reposa le téléphone avant de s'étirer. Puis il s'arrêta dans son geste, est ce qu'il ne devait pas travailler aujourd'hui? Il se leva d'un coup cherchant une horloge ou quelque chose dans le même genre.

Il vit alors Howard sortir de sa chambre. Ce dernier le regarda un peu surpris par son agitation. Il le fut encore plus quand le plus jeune l'agrippa.

"Il est quel heure?

9 heure et demi…

Merde! Je vais être à la bourre!"

Allen se précipita sur sa veste et son portable, puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures tout en étant toujours debout. Il tomba alors au sol en pestant. Il grognait sur le fait qu'il mettrait longtemps à traverser la ville en métro. Tout ce qu'il retenait c'est qu'il allait être sacrément en retard et que son patron allait le tuer.

"Allen, est ce que tu veux que je t'emmène?

Tu ferais ça? lui demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

Laisse moi juste enfiler des habits et prendre mes clés.

Merci Howard!"

Link était tout de même heureux de voir que le garçon semblait avoir oublié, même pour un cours instant, ses problèmes. Il se dépêcha tout de même pour pas le mettre en retard plus qu'il ne l'était. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, le plus petit semblait découvrir les lieux. Allen était surpris de voir que l'endroit semblait être un petit quartier tranquille, avec même un grand parc à côté. Il avait compris que son ex habitait à l'opposé de chez Kanda, mais là ils étaient vraiment à la bordure de la ville.

"Tu travail ou au faite?

Chez Ben and Freddy's, pas loin de la faculté de lettres. C'est pile poile le même temps de trajet entre la fac et l'appart de Kanda…"

La voix du plus jeune avait perdu sa joie vers la fin de la phrase. Repenser à Kanda lui rappelait sa dispute de la veille et surtout les remarques qu'il risquait d'avoir de certain de ses collègues. Aujourd'hui il était sur qu'il ne supporterait aucune d'entre elle. Il hésita alors à se faire porter pâle, mais il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus de batterie et surtout besoin d'argent.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le fast food, Allen sortit de la voiture avec réticence. Il avait un mauvais pressentiments. Il salua Link avant de rentrer dans le bâtiments. Il entendit directement des commentaires de ses collègues sur le fait qu'il était venue avec un autre homme. Il tenta d'y faire abstraction mais ne put s'empêcher d'entendre la dernière phrase d'une d'entre elle.

"Je te l'avais bien dit, ils ont rompu."

Le garçon avait eut envie de claquer la porte après les avoirs renvoyé sur les roses mais il était trop fatigué. Il ne voulait pas non plus créer un scandale, ça pourrait lui porter préjudice pour son emplois. Il se changea et attrapa le vieux chargeur qu'il avait dans son casier pour brancher son téléphone. Il retourna dans la salle et ne fut pas surpris de voir ses deux collègues se retourner vers lui.

Il ne les regarda pas. Il se dépêcha de se mettre à son poste sans tenir compte du petite sourire en coin de l'une d'elle. Cette fille était à la même université que lui, elle avait déjà ri quand Chaoji venait le bousculer. Allen ne l'aimait pas, elle était superficielle et ne manquait pas de raconter des ragots à tout vas. Elle aimait se moquer des autres et se pensait supérieure. Il ne savait pas d'où elle pouvait penser que lui et Kanda avait rompu, et il ne voulait pas savoir.

Malheureusement au bout de dix minutes il l'entendit parler à l'oreille de leurs autres collègues. Bien sûr elle ne chuchotait pas, elle le fit exprès pour que Walker l'entende.

"Kanda était avec Karma cette nuit. Je l'ai vue sortir de son immeuble. Si tu veux mon avis, ils n'ont pas fait que dormir."

Allen se stoppa dans ses mouvements. Elle était entrain d'insinuer que le japonais l'avait trompé cette nuit avec son meilleur ami? Elle le faisait exprès pour le blesser, ça se voyait à son sourire en coin que Walker pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil. Il avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

"Ils semblaient super heureux et très proche quand ils se sont quitté ce matin."

Il sentit l'énervement grimper encore plus et même le doute. Il rangea, encaissa le client devant lui et prétendu devoir aller chercher des boissons dans les stocks. Il se faufila dans les vestiaires et tenta de reprendre son calme. Il ne devait pas se fier à ce que cette fille pouvait raconter. Il regarda son portable qui chargeait sur la petite table présente. Il l'alluma, quelque chose le poussait à vouloir vérifier que Alma n'était pas chez son petit ami la nuit après leurs disputes.

Il reçut alors plusieurs notifications d'un coup. il coupa vite le son pour éviter que la fouineuse passe par là. Il regarda alors les messages: certains étaient de réseaux sociaux, de son mail, de ses jeux, et puis il avait trois appels en absence et deux messages.

Il vit que l'un des sms venait de Kanda qui lui demandait où il était, et l'autre était de Road qui voulait savoir s'il allait revenir vivre avec eux. Celui de sa cousine lui mit un peu la boule au ventre. Pourquoi demandait elle ça? Était elle au courant de quelques choses? La demoiselle avait la fâcheuse habitude de tout savoir avant tout le monde et cela ne rassura pas Allen. Un appel venait de Lenalee et les deux autres de Yu. C'était il inquiété ou avait il juste voulu rompre par téléphone?

Ce que l'autre idiote lui avait dit commençait à lui monter à la tête. Et si elle avait raison? Et si Kanda l'avait trompé? Peut être que le brun avait juste rompu avec lui sans même qu'il le sache. Il devait respirer et se calmer. Il vit alors qu'il avait un message vocale du japonais. C'était peut être la réponse à sa question. Il était effrayé et impatient de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire. Il cliqua dessus et posa son téléphone contre son oreille.

Quand il entendit le message il se sentit agresser dès la première phrase. Puis il entendit la voix en fond. Celle d'Alma. Ce dernier était donc avec lui la veille… Il entendit Karma proposer de rentrer alors que le message se terminait. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble... Il avait pu se passer tout un tas de choses. Kanda n'avait même pas tenter de le recontacter après ce message, il avait dû prendre son pied avec son ami. Une rage l'envahit en même temps que le sentiment de trahison prenait place. Il fit défiler les contactes et appela.

"Je veux que tu vienne me chercher!

Et ton travail?

On s'en fiche! Viens tout de suite!"

Il raccrocha. Il n'avait pas envie de rester là. L'autre connasse devait bien rire. Il ouvrit la porte des vestiaires pour tomber sur sa deuxième collègue qui semblait inquiète.

"Tout vas bien Allen?

Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Cracha t-il."

Il passa à côté d'elle et sortit par la porte de service pour se retrouver dans la ruelle derrière. Il se mit à tourner sur lui même. Il en avait marre de tout. Les larmes de rage, de tristesse lui brouillaient la vue. Il s'en fichait de tout manière qui se souciait de lui? Sûrement pas Yu qui avait dû s'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit et devait actuellement se foutre de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver!

oOoOo

Kanda était dans son appartement ruminant les dernières parole d'Alma. Ce dernier lui avait dit de parler sérieusement et calmement avec Allen, et surtout de lui faire comprendre, avec gentillesse, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de douter. Karma lui avait conseiller de lui dire exactement la même chose que Yu lui avait dit cette nuit. De lui expliquer la situation et de lui ouvrir son coeur.

Le japonais en aurait vomis d'autant de niaiserie mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il aimait Allen et l'idée que celui-ci puisse le quitter le déchirait littéralement. Il allait donc devoir lui prouver ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Sa première idée était d'attendre qu'il rentre à l'appartement, mais il s'impatientait de mettre les points sur les "i". Il savait que le Moyashi devait travailler aujourd'hui et que ce dernier ne manquerait pas un jour de travail.

Il se leva pris sa veste et son téléphone, regarda ce dernier pour constater que son petit ami avait bien reçu son message, il venait sûrement d'allumer son portable. Il était donc sûrement déjà chez Ben & Freddy's, Kanda savait que son petit ami y gardait un chargeur au cas ou. Il sortit donc confiant de l'immeuble, sachant où se trouvait Allen.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'enseigne. Il lui fallait tout de même une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour y arriver. Il vit alors un blond qui semblait avoir déjà vue quelque part passé derrière l'enseigne. Il haussa les épaules, ça devait sûrement être un collègue de son petit ami. Petit ami qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas présent à l'intérieure. Il fronça les sourcils.

Une des employés le repéra. Elle avait un air surpris et légèrement angoissé. Yu la vit jeter un regard sur le côté. Pensant qu'elle voulait cacher la présence de Walker il fut surpris de voir une autre fille de dos. Celle qui l'avait fixé lui fit alors signe de s'approcher tout en gardant un oeil sur sa collègue.

Le japonais se dirigea vers elle à grand pas, et une fois arrivé à ses côté elle se pencha de l'autre côté du comptoir. Elle lui murmura qu'Allen était dans la ruelle et ne semblait pas du tout dans son assiette. Il ne lui demanda rien de plus et fit demi tour. Maintenant qu'il y pensait: le blond, ce n'était pas un collègue mais l'ex petit ami du Moyashi.

Il était pourtant sûr que le plus jeune n'avait plus aucune contacte avec lui. Il sentit son estomac se contracter, ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui. Il savait que ce mec avait été son premier amour, et qu'ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu, même après leur rupture. Ça ne plaisait pas à Kanda. L'idée que ça puisse être son petit ami qui ait appelé le blond ne l'enchantait pas. Il passa dans la petite ruelle mais s'arrêta à la bifurcation en entendant la voix d'Allen.

"Couche avec moi, je te dis! Hurla t-il.

Tu demanda ça sous le coup de la colère et je comprend, mais tu va le regretter. Tempera le blond.

Je crois pas, non! Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent! Il me trompe je fais pareil! Marre de passer pour l'abruti naïf!"

Kanda s'était figé à la première phrase du plus jeune, ne revenant pas du fait que son petit ami voulait le tromper. Il avait envie de le frapper, il s'était attaché à lui et voilà comment il était récompensé? Alma avait tort, il ne devait lui ouvrir son coeur, surtout si c'était pour le piétiner juste après. Il était près à régler ses comptes avec lui.

"Mais tu l'aime. Fit Link.

Je…

Répond sincèrement Allen, tu l'aime malgré ça?

Mais il m'a trompé. Sanglota le garçon. C'est pas juste.

Tu devrais lui parler, peut être que c'est un malentendu. Fit calmement Howard.

Regarde moi Howard! Comment tu voudrais que je rivalise avec son Alma?

Allen tu es très bien comme tu es, tu n'as pas besoin de te comparer à qui que ce soit. Et si Kanda ne peux pas le voir alors c'est que c'est un idiot.

Et cet idiot t'emmerde! Intervient Yu."

Kanda avait compris qu'il y avait méprise, et qu'Allen était juste à nouveau blessé par des idiots qui avaient raconté des conneries. Les deux autres furent surpris de le voir là, et le regard rouge et triste de son petit ami se transforma en un regard meurtrier. Il le vit s'avancer vers lui. Un son de claque retentit dans la petite ruelle.

Yu ne répliqua pas, même s'il n'avait pas trompé le garçon il la méritait quand même. Il serra tout de même les poings pour éviter d'agir par instinct qui aurait été de rendre le double. Il laissa alors le Moyashi l'insulter et s'énerver. Il devait garder son calme sinon la situation pourrait s'envenimer et mettre un terme à leur relation, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas !

Quand Allen eut fini, il toisa Kanda avec toutes la colère qu'il ressentait. Il avait tout de même espérer voir du regret dans les yeux glaciales de son petit ami mais il n'y avait rien. Ça lui fit mal. Le japonais inspira, il cherchait au fond de lui son meilleur self contrôle qu'il pouvait avoir mais aussi les mots justes à employer. Il fallait d'abord qu'il règle le malentendu et qu'il explique tout ce qu'il ressentait.

"Premièrement je t'ai jamais trompé. Dit il le plus calmement possible."

Il ne vit pas le regard d'Allen où passa un soulagement, ce dernier détourna les yeux. Oui le plus jeune se sentait respirer plus librement mais, parce qu'il sentait qu'il y en avait un, il avait tout même cette boule d'angoisse qu'il ne le laissait pas tranquille. Une voix, qui ressemblait à celle de Chaoji, lui hurlait que Kanda allait le quitter pour son meilleur ami.

"Je n'aime pas Alma, du moins pas comme tu l'imagine et-

Ca reste à prouver. Cracha Allen.

Laisse moi parler Moyashi! Dit il en haussant le ton. Tu m'as dit ce que tu pensais, c'est à mon tour!"

Allen claqua sa langue contre son palais. Il croisa les bras et se tourna de trois quart. Il ne voulait pas accepter cette affirmation comme ça. Kanda avait des yeux bien trop doux pour Alma, il l'appelait par son prénom!

Une veine palpitante dans le cou du brun se mit à gonfler. Voir que son petit ami n'était pas réceptif le mettait sur les nerfs. Il tenta de respirer lentement de se concentra pour ne pas hurler. Link regardait la scène un peu gêné.

"Ça me fout les boules de te voir toujours te comparer à Alma! Tu n'es pas lui! Et heureusement sinon je serais pas en couple avec toi! Tu es là à me reprocher mon manque d'attention pour toi, alors que toi même tu ne regarde que toi, parce que, putain si tu ouvrais les yeux tu verrais plus de chose sur nous deux!

Ah oui et comme quoi? que je suis un égocentrique? C'est ça que tu insinue?

Ta gueule! Cria Kanda. tu verrais que je t'accepte comme tu es! Que le seul qui trouve ta cicatrice moche c'est toi et toi seul! Et puis merde, les seuls moment ou tu veux bien parler de ton mal-être c'est quand on se dispute! Si tu étais venue m'en parler dès le départ de tes doutes sur moi on en serais pas là!"

Allen rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Kanda avait raison. Jamais le brun n'avait dit le trouver moche, lui même n'était pas aller voir Yu pour lui parler d'Alma mais surtout de ses complexes et doutes. Il avait tout tus pour ne pas se prendre la tête avec son petit ami, au finale c'est à cause de ça qu'ils s'étaient pris la tête. Il faut dire que le japonais ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir écouter les problèmes des autres. Il semblait même y être indifférent. Le plus jeune baissa un peu plus les yeux, comme un enfant pris en faute.

"Ecoute. Repris Kanda plus calmement. Je sais que je suis pas le mec le plus facile à vivre, et que je donne l'impression que je m'en tape de toi, mais ...Putain je t'aime Allen!"

Kanda était très embarrassé de dire ça. Il leva son visage et tout en le cachant à moitié de sa main. Il venait vraiment de lui déclarer son amour comme ça? Et devant l'ex du Moyashi en plus? Merde ça le gênait comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il pouvait sentir le regard du plus petit sur lui, qui devait sûrement être traversé par un tas d'émotion, Yu espérait qu'elles soient toutes positives.

Allen quand à lui n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. Est ce que le japonais venait de lui déclarer sa flamme et utilisant son prénom? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, c'était la première fois. Jamais il ne lui avait clairement dit ses sentiments et jamais il ne l'avait appeler par son prénom.

"Kanda.. Dit il fébrilement.

Yu. Le coupa Kanda, appelle moi Yu."

Le plus jeune n'en revenait pas. Son petit ami venait vraiment de dire ça. Il sentit une vague de soulagement et de tendresse. Il s'approche du plus grand jusqu'à poser son front contre son torse. De petites larmes de joie franchir le seuil de ses paupières.

"Yu. Chuchota t-il.

Mh.

Yu, je t'aime."

Le brun passa ses bras autour de son Moyashi. Un sourire étira discrètement ses lèvres. Il entendit Allen se répéter plusieurs fois. C'était niais et embarrassant mais en même temps il se sentait comme sur du coton. Depuis quand Allen et lui n'avait ils pas eut un tel moment de tendresse à deux ? En vrai Kanda ne se rappelait pas d'une seule fois... Il n'avait jamais aimé les câlins mais la il en avait autant besoin que son petit ami.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis surtout même si c'est pour expliquer quelque chose que vous n'avez pas aimé, tant que ça reste polie évidement!**

**La bise et à la prochaine!**


End file.
